Le feu et la neige
by Enileme-R
Summary: - Tu veux qu'on parle de filles ? - Pourquoi pas ? Si on a parlé de garçons, on peut parler de filles.


La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, la jolie Ginny Weasley était sensée la passer en compagnie de son petit ami Dean Thomas. Cependant, ce dernier continuait encore et toujours de lui faire des scènes dès qu'elle restait en compagnie de ses amis. Le jeune Gryffondor était particulièrement jaloux, et ça avait été la fois de trop pour la jeune fille, qui avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation.

De toutes façons, elle sentait bien que son cœur ne battait plus pour lui, et penchait d'un autre côté. En bonne petit bout de femme indépendante, elle avait choisi de ne pas gâcher sa sortie au village sorcier, et d'y aller avec pour seule compagnie elle-même.

Grandissant après six frères, elle avait appris à aimer la solitude et à ne pas se laisser abattre par la moindre petite contrariété.

Elle marcha alors gaiement au milieu des autres élèves en direction du petit village, et flâna dans les rues, regardant au travers des vitrines. Rapidement, elle se lassa, et partir marcher un peu à l'extérieur du pâté de maisons.

Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient autour de son visage pâle, et quelques flocons de neige s'y perdaient. Elle avait toujours aimé l'hiver. Peu de gens sortait dans la neige, et la nature était paisible. Chez elle, elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de se retrouver au calme, entre les jumeaux qui passaient leur temps à faire des farces, sa mère qui criait un peu sur tout le monde, Ron toujours de mauvaise humeur... Alors elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir marcher dehors. L'été, il y avait toujours au moins un de ses frères dans le jardin, mais l'hiver, elle était la seule à sortir, et elle trouvait alors un peu de sérénité.

Bien sûr, elle aimait aussi l'autre bon côté de l'hiver et de sa neige : les batailles de boules de neige, la construction d'igloo ou de bonhommes de neige,... L'hiver était donc définitivement sa saison préférée.

Ginny marcha jusqu'à un petit pont qui surplombait un ruisseau gelé par le froid. Elle s'appuya sur le bord, contemplant la vue en contre-bas. Au loin elle pouvait admirer la cabane hurlante et la forêt interdite. Le silence pouvait paraître pesant pour la plupart du temps, mais elle appréciait la douce mélodie de la neige tombant sur le sol, et le bruit des pas furtifs qui s'approchaient lentement d'elle.

\- Bonjour Ginny.

La voix douce de la personne qui venait de se placer à côté d'elle la fit frisonner.

\- Salut Luna. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Les joncheruines ont cessé de te tourmenter ?

Le rouquine eut un petit sourire. Son amie de Serdaigle avait toujours été un peu extravagante, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aim... l'appréciait. Ces dernières semaines, Ginny affectionnait particulièrement passer du temps avec la blonde. Elle lui permettait de poser ses idées à plat, et elle lui changeait les idées avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître, Luna pouvait se montrer particulièrement drôle tout en restant très douce. Et c'était une qualité qu'elle aimait beaucoup chez la jeune fille. Ginny se mit alors à comparer la Serdaigle à la neige. Douce, calme, apaisante, mais avec qui on pouvait aussi s'amuser.

\- J'ai quitté Dean en début de semaine.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Oh non ne le sois pas, c'était un troll. Et je ne l'aimais pas vraiment de toutes façons.

\- Je suis contente alors.

La rouquine lui jeta un regard en coin en souriant narquoisement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'on pourra parler d'autres choses que de garçons.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- De filles ?

La petites voix fluette de Luna fait rire doucement Ginny qui se tourna alors vers son amie.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de filles ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Si on a parlé de garçons, on peut parler de filles.

Les grands yeux bleus de Luna rencontrèrent ceux de la même couleur de la rouquine. Leur échange de regard durant un long moment, durant lequel elles se perdaient l'une comme l'autre dans les iris océans face à elles.

Finalement, Ginny brisa le silence d'une voix légèrement tremblante au début :

\- Très bien. Quelle fille alors ?

\- Oh je pensais que tu voudrais commencer. Tu es celle qui aime le plus les potins.

Son amie rit, et réfléchit un instant.

\- Que dirais-tu de Felicy Stark ?

\- La Poufsouffle de notre année ? Non elle te correspondrait pas. Je crois qu'elle a trop de joncheruines dans la tête. Et elle a un caractère comme le tien. Elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est fougueuse, colérique, passionnée. Un peu comme toi en fait. Et deux caractères identiques ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Pansy Parkinson.

\- Quoi ? Tu pourrais sortir avec cette... cette...

\- Serpentard tu veux dire ?

\- Garce ! Elle est hautaine, méprisante, désagréable...

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien les tempérament fort tu sais.

Luna regarda à nouveau l'horizon, silencieuse.

\- Un peu comme toi. Tu es comme le feu. Brûlant, colérique, fier, Mais tu peux aussi être réconfortante, et apaisante, comme lorsque les flammes crépitent.

Ginny se taisait, les joues rougissantes. Elle qui un peu plus tôt comparaissait son amie à la neige, c'était Luna qui la voyait comme du feu. Le parfait opposé.

Cependant, elle repensa à ce que la blonde venait de dire.

\- Luna ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as dit que tu aimais bien mon caractère ?

\- Oui.

La voix douce et songeuse de Luna lui plaisait beaucoup, et Ginny se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

\- Même si je suis comme le feu ?

\- Oui.

\- Le feu qui peut te brûler.

\- Le feu qui peut me faire fondre.

Les battements du cœur de le rousse s'accélérèrent, et elle s'approcha un peu plus, sa main frôlant celle de la blonde.

\- Tu sais Luna... Quand tu es arrivée, tu me faisais pensée à la neige.

La Serdaigle lui fit l'un de ses magnifiques sourires angéliques, et d'un geste distrait déplaça une mèche rousse du visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, si je suis ta neige, tu pourrais être mon feu.

Le ventre noué et le cœur battant à toute vitesse,Ginny ne put que murmurer.

\- Mais le feu fait fondre la neige, la fait disparaître.

\- La transforme en eau, qui éteint le feu, et devient vapeur.

\- Ce sont deux éléments qui se détruisent.

\- Tu sais, ma mère aimait beaucoup faire des expériences. C'est comme ça qu'elle est morte, d'ailleurs.

Luna marqua une pause, effleurant du bout des doigts la joue de la rouquine de la manière tout à fait distraite qui la caractérisait tant.

\- Mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup me répéter une phrase que disent les moldus qui font des expériences : "rien ne se crée, rien ne perd, tout se transforme". Si d'après ce que tu dis, tu as peur qu'on se détruise toutes les deux, je dirais surtout qu'on va se transformer.

Elle terminait sa phrase doucement de la petite voix, balayant le visage de Ginny de son regard bleu, passant sur les diverses tâches de rousseur qui s'y trouvait, terminant son voyage dans les yeux brillants et profonds de la jeune Gryffondor.

Cette dernière la regarda un bref instant, et attrapa de manière vive et tendre le visage de Luna entre ses mains rougies par le froid, et embrassa presque avidement ses lèvres rosées.


End file.
